The Birthday Gift
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: It's Jessie's birthday and James is out searching for the perfect gift. Rocketshippy.


1 The Birthday Gift  
  
  
  
James and Meowth were walking down the street on a bright, sunny day. What were they doing? They were shopping. For what? A birthday present for Jessie. "Ya know Jimmy," Meowth said with his paws behind his head looking up at the sky. "We only have till tomorrow to get somet'ing for Jessie and we don't even have a clue as to what to get her."  
  
"Well, you might not Meowth, but I know exactly what I'm getting her." Meowth looked up at James to see him fidgeting slightly. He kept nervously looking over his shoulder and to the side.  
  
"James has been acting really nervous lately. Every since Jessie brutally reminded us dat it's her boithday in a couple of days." Meowth shuddered, remembering how Jessie had brought the mallet out to empathize the point that they had to get her something. "I wonder if James nervousness had anyt'ing to do wid what he's getting her." Meowth had a flashback as to what had happened earlier that morning. James and Meowth had figured the entire story out the night before. James would tell Jessie that Victreebel was sick and they had to take him to a Pokemon Center. James would be taking Meowth to get a check-up. That morning, when Jessie asked them where they were going, James got all flustered and started sputtering. Meowth ended up covering for them. The problem was, Meowth pretending to be worried about Victreebel, is not very realistic. "Will ya stop doing dat James? She's not following us. 'Cause of what you did dis morning, she knows we're out looking for a boithday present for her."  
  
James didn't answer him. The duo walked on in silence down the street. James stopped outside one of the stores. "This is the store I was looking for. Wait here Meowth."  
  
Meowth even surprised himself by waiting patiently. After James went inside and closed the door behind him he hopped up on the window's ledge so he could peer into the store. He was curious to know as to what Jessie was getting for her. "Da jewelry store?! What could he be buying for her here?" Meowth placed his front paws on the window and peered inside. He watched as James went up to one of the display cases. "What in dere James? Meowth can't see what you're looking at!"  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
James walked into the store, hoping he could find what he wanted. Going over to one of the display cases he found exactly what he was looking for. It was right in the front of the display case so he didn't have to wait very long. James felt extremely lucky to find exactly what he was looking for first try. He thought he might have to go all over town looking for the perfect gift. It would cost him all his money, but he didn't care. It was absolutely the most perfect gift and he just had to get it for her. He looked around the store and found the clerk standing on the other side rearranging one of the display cases. "Excuse me. Can you come over here for a second?"  
  
The clerk looked up. "Hold on just a moment sir." He closed the door on the case and locked it. He double-checked to make sure it was securely locked before he came walking over to James. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to purchase that item right there." James pointed to the object in the display case. He worried about what Meowth would say when he heard the price, but James just had to get it for her. After he saw that he couldn't imagine buying her anything else.  
  
"Ah, excellent choice." The clerk brought out his ring of keys once again and opened the case. "Would you like to look at it first?" he asked as he pulled it out. The clerk put the item in a box and handed the box to James. James stared at it for a few minutes. Now he was absolutely positive that this was the perfect gift. "That'll be twelve thousand dollars." James cringed as he handed the clerk the money. Most of it he had stolen from his parents the last time he had run away from there. The rest of it he had saved himself, in fact, he even sold part of his bottle cap collection to get some of it. But that wasn't important to him. All what mattered to him was what Jessie would say when she saw what he bought her. He prayed that she wouldn't kill him for spending so much money on her. Of course, there could always be her other reaction. He quickly pushed what her other reaction might be out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Jessie sighed. She was so bored and she had nothing to do. Normally, she would bug James and Meowth but they had left earlier in the morning to do their last minute shopping. "Looks like they're doing their last minute shopping once again. I wish that for just one holiday, they would remember to do their shopping beforehand. Especially James."  
  
She stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "That's it. I am not going to sit around here all day. It's the day before my birthday, I should be able to have a good time." Jessie went out the door and headed towards the town.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
As James exited the store Meowth hopped from his spot on the window ledge to stand in front of him. Meowth's curiosity had been highly aroused during this entire time. "So, what d'ya get her?"  
  
James quickly put the box into one of his pockets. He looked nervously down at Meowth. "None of your business cat."  
  
Meowth looked up at James perplexed. It wasn't like him to keep something hidden. Especially from him. Knowing how nervous James had been acting recently he decided to give the poor guy a break. "Dat's okay. I'll just find out tomorrow when Jessie does."  
  
"You'll have to wait longer then that Meowth." James started to walk down the street again. "I have no intention of you being there when I give her this present."  
  
Meowth was shocked. "Exactly what did he get her?!" Meowth started walking after James, hoping to get an answer out of him. "And why not? I think I should at least get to see what you got her. Off of the subject, but how much money do you have left for me to buy her a present with."  
  
James stopped and turned around to look at Meowth. "To answer your first question, I don't appreciate you poking your nose into my business. And I really don't think Jessie would like you to be adding your two-cents worth in on this either." James looked away from Meowth at this point. "To answer your second question, I don't have any money left. You're going to have to steal something for her."  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Once there, she couldn't decide what to do. "Ugh, if I was going to come to town I should have at least come up with a plan," she said, wandering down the streets and peering into the store windows. Eventually, she came across a pet store. "I can always go in and see what kind of Pokemon they have here."  
  
She walked into the pet store, unaware of what she would find there. The first thing she saw was a Vulpix, sitting on a black velvet pillow, inside a glass cage, situated on a podium. She slowly walked over to it. Once she reached the cage, she began to stroke the soft fur of the Vulpix. "Well, aren't you absolutely adorable." The Vulpix tilted her head and proceeded to lick Jessie's hand. Jessie laughed. "I like you too, but I don't think James' number one choice of present for me would be a Pokemon." Jessie stared at the Pokemon for a few more seconds but she quickly turned away. In the young Vulpix's eyes was a sadness, a yearning to be out of her cage and be outside. It was too much for Jessie to take and she had to leave the store.  
  
Once outside, she looked across the street to see James and Meowth fighting over something. "Uh-oh. If they see me anywhere near them while they're shopping, they'll never forgive me. I think I'd better be going home now." Jessie quickly dashed down the nearest alley, hoping that they didn't see her, and hoping that she would get home before them.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
For two seconds Meowth just stood there in shock. The realization hit him of what James had just said and he turned on him in a fury. "You spent twelve hundred dollars on her!" Meowth launched himself into the air and gave James a good fury-swiping across the face. "Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Ow!" James pulled Meowth off his face and threw him onto the ground. "Calm down! We'll go window-shopping now and later we can come back to steal it."  
  
Meowth looked up at James, disgust displayed all over his face. "I really don't t'ink Jessie would appreciate a stolen present."  
  
"Of course she will. She'll absolutely love it. Remember Meowth, she's a member of Team Rocket. So where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Meowth's face lit up when he heard that he got to pick the first store. "Da pet store!" he exclaimed without a moments hesitation. James sighed and looked across the street. Luckily for him, there was one right across the street.  
  
"Okay, let's go." He crossed the street with Meowth in tow. As soon as they got inside Meowth dashed off in the direction of the cat section.  
  
James shook his head as ha watched the kitty dash away. He turned to find the section of the store where they kept the Pokemon. He looked around and saw that all Pokemon were outside in their outdoor pens getting some exercise. He hoped that Meowth had a good idea in coming to the pet store. "Jessie might like a new Pokemon," James thought as he headed outside. Leaving the main part of the store to go outside he caught a glimpse of the first pen. Going over to it, he realized that the pen was full of male and female Nidorans. He knelt down next to the pen, and starting petting a pair sitting near the edge of the pen, careful not to hit the spikes. The two Nidoran responded by rubbing their heads against his hand. "You two are cute, but I'm not sure if you're exactly what I'm looking for." The Nidoran looked disappointed as he walked onto the next pen. This pen consisted of two or three Growlithes, all making good use of their few hours outside. James watched them with a smile as they happily dashed around the pen, remembering his own Growithe, Growly, whom he had to leave behind. He sighed, deciding that A Growlithe wouldn't be the best choice in a present for Jessie. It would bring back too many memories for him. After inspecting all the other Pokemon that the store provided he decided that none of them were what he was looking for.  
  
Disappointed, he walked back into the main part of the store. Something caught his eye, something he had not noticed before. It was a glass cage, sitting on a podium in the center of the store. Inside, sound asleep on a black, velvet pillow, was a young Vulpix. Interested, James walked over slowly. He peered through the glass, watching her with great interest. The Vulpix yawned, opening its bright, chocolate brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side and looked directly at James. "Vuuullllll."  
  
"Well, you certainly are cute." James put his hand in the cage and started stroking her soft fur. The Vulpix closed her eyes in contentment. "You are absolutely perfect for Jessie.'  
  
James' thought process was rudely interrupted by the store's owner. "Ah, I see you have taken an interest in our prized Vulpix. She certainly is a beauty." James stopped petting the Vulpix and turned around to face the woman that had approached him. "Don't worry. It's perfectly naturally. Everybody loves that Vulpix to pieces. Unfortunately, we have yet to find someone who can actually afford her. We had to put her price so high because of her quality and potential. Her mother was a prize-winning Ninetales worth millions of dollars. This little one will win prizes for herself someday."  
  
"Aren't you afraid of somebody stealing her if she's really worth that much money?"  
  
"Several people have tried to take her already. But every time, we find her asleep on that pillow after a couple of days. So we don't worry about her now."  
  
James looked back at the Vulpix wistfully. "Jessie would love something like this."  
  
"Take dat, ya mangy Persian!" This cry was immediately followed by a cat screeching in pain. James looked up, nervous to see the result of this. Meowth came running down the aisle with a large Persian right behind him. The Persian had a scratch across its face, and it was mad. Meowth jumped into James arms. "James, ya gotta protect me. Dat Persian's out for my blood."  
  
The Persian launched itself at the pair, claws outstretched, bare teeth glistening. Just before it reached them it was roughly knocked to the floor by the store owner. "Persian, behave yourself," she yelled at him. The Persian looked up at her puzzled. It didn't realize why it was getting on trouble when it didn't start the fight. But it left all the same, head hanging and looking quite depressed. The store owner watched it leave before turning back to James. "So, how about that Vulpix? Do you want to buy her?"  
  
James looked at her nervously. "I don't think I have enough money." Before she had a chance to respond, James left the store, carrying Meowth with him. As soon as they were out of the store, James threw Meowth to the ground. "What do you think you were doing? You could have gotten us both into serious trouble."  
  
Meowth stood up, tenderly rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but dat Persian was asking for it. And ya didn't have to throw me around like dat."  
  
"I really don't see how the Persian was asking for it. Now come on, we have to get home." James turned and started to walk back to their cabin.  
  
Meowth followed him, complaining as usual. "But I don't know what I'm getting for Jessie yet."  
  
"Too bad. Maybe you shouldn't have picked a fight with a Persian." Meowth followed him, grumbling the rest of the way back.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
When James and Meowth walked through the door of the cabin, they were still arguing over the Persian incident. "I still don't know why dat Persian was sleeping back dere ta begin wit."  
  
"Did you ever think that it might be because the Persian lives there?"  
  
"What are you two arguing about?"  
  
At the sound of Jessie's voice James and Meowth stopped yelling at each other and glanced at her nervously. They both sweat-dropped and backed away slightly. "Well, um, you see, we were at the Pokemon Center waiting for Victreebel to be healed when Meowth decided to pick a fight with a Persain that Nurse Joy was looking after."  
  
Jessie gave them both a skeptical look as she sighed inwardly to herself. "I can't believe James is lying to me. He wouldn't be if he knew how I really felt about him." Looking at them for a few more seconds she realized they didn't have any bags on them. "Looks like they forgot to get me something while they were out. They were gone so long it makes you wonder what they were doing. I wonder when they are going to get me something. My birthday is tomorrow after all. I don't know how I'd react if James forgets."  
  
She averted her gaze from them as she sat down on the couch.  
  
James and Meowth heaved a sigh of relief. James came over and sat down next to her. Their feline friend laid down on the rug in front of them. "So Jess, what d'ya do today?"  
  
Jessie instantly tensed up. "I wonder if they saw me outside the pet store. Think up a lie quick Jessie." "I just spent a quiet day here at home by myself."  
  
"Kay," he said, putting his head on the ground, preparing for a nap. "Meowth's gonna take a nap now. Youse two wake me up in time for dinna."  
  
Before either of them could reply, the sound of Meowth's snoring reached their ears. Jessie sighed, knowing that her secrets were safe for now. She anxiously turned to face James. "Now that Meowth's asleep, what are we going to do? Do you want to watch some tv?"  
  
James smiled at her. His secret was safe for now. "Sure, that's a great idea." Neither one of them made a move to turn the tv on. Jessie continued to stare at him as he became nervous once again. "Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you going to turn the tv on?"  
  
Jessie looked at him strangely. "Well, James, I would, but the remote is beside you."  
  
"What?" James looked beside him to see the remote lying right beside him on the couch. "Oh." He picked it up and turned the power on.  
  
Jessie smiled at him before turning to watch the tv.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Because Team Rocket was cheap and did not supply the cabins with cable, the two teenagers turned the tv off within an hour. Jessie stretched, then looked at the clock next to her. "Well, Master Chef, it's almost five o'clock. Are you going to cook dinner for us unfortunate ones who couldn't cook if our lives depended on it?"  
  
James looked over at her, almost ready to tell her no. Then he remembered what happened the last time he had refused to cook when she was ready for dinner. Most people would have been reduced to sleep on the couch, but Jessie decided it would punish him much more if she made him sleep outside. Of course, she wouldn't give the luxury of a sleeping bag either. "I'm going right now. Will you wake Meowth up?" James stood and walked into their small kitchen.  
  
"Any preference as to how I wake him up?" Jessie called to him. She received no answer so she decided that she would just have to wake Meowth up her way. She got on the floor next to Meowth and whispered in his ear very quietly. "Meowth, time to wake up." The kitty just continued to sleep. "Meowth! Wake up!" she yelled, kicking him across the room.  
  
He rammed into the wall and promptly fell to the ground. He stood up rubbing his sore head, wondering how much brain damage had been caused during the course of that one day. "What was dat for?"  
  
Jessie folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You told us to wake you up when dinner was ready."  
  
Meowth sniffed the air a couple of times. "I don't smell anyt'ng" What kinda trick is dis?"  
  
"James just started cooking dinner and he told me to wake you up."  
  
Meowth turned his back to her as he walked into the kitchen. "Excuse me whilst I go talk tose our master chef." Jessie sat back down on the couch, her back turned towards the kitchen.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
  
  
  
  
James had heard a loud crash coming from the other room and cringed, wondering exactly how Jessie had decided to wake Meowth up. He relaxed when he saw his Pokemon buddy come walking into the room, relatively unharmed. "Hey, Meowth. What do you want?"  
  
Meowth jumped up onto the counter, near where James stood. "Did ya tell Jessie dat she could wake me up like dat?" James laughed then shook his head. "Meowth looked back into the room then over at James. "Any ideas as to how we're supposed ta sneak outta here tonight?"  
  
James stopped making the salad and looked at Meowth puzzled. "Why do we need a plan? Can't we just sneak out once she's asleep?"  
  
"For one t'ing, she's not a very sound sleeper. And not only do youse two share a room, you share da bed. Don't ya t'ink she'll notice if ya leave?"  
  
James went back to making the salad with a evil twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry Meowth. I'll make sure that she sleeps soundly tonight."  
  
Meowth, realizing what James was planning, gasped. "James, dat's not a very nice t'ing to do ta her da night before her boithday."  
  
James swatted the cat off the counter. "Go keep Jessie company until I finish dinner."  
  
Meowth shook his head in disgust as he exited the room.  
  
  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Twenty minutes later, James called them into the kitchen, telling them it was time for dinner. He was already seated at the table and the food was already out onto plates. Meowth glared at James as he jumped onto his chair. "James, this looks delicious," Jessie said as she sat down. "I want the same thing tomorrow evening only much better."  
  
"You may t'ink it looks good now, but wait until later," Meowth grumbled. James kicked the chair underneath the table, sending Meowth to the floor headfirst. Meowth was beginning to wonder if he would be able to remember his own name by tomorrow morning.  
  
After dinner, James cleared the table, and then they all went into the living room to watch a movie. James went over to their backpacks and started rummaging through them, looking for a movie to watch. "Hey guys, how about The Tenth Kingdom?"  
  
"I love that movie!"  
  
Meowth started complaining. "Not dat movie! It's way too long."  
  
"Be quiet Meowth," James said, walking over to them. "Jessie wants to watch it." He put the tape into the VCR then sat down on the couch next to Jessie. "Besides, it'll be midnight by the time it's over.  
  
Meowth understood what he was implying and hopped onto the couch on the other side of Jessie "Poor girl," he whispered looking up at her.  
  
"Who cares what time it's over. Just put the movie on already."  
  
"All right, Jess." He smiled broadly as he picked up the remote and started the movie.  
  
I'm wishing on a star, to follow where you are  
  
  
  
Halfway through the movie, Jessie had fallen asleep, leaning on James. Meowth and James still had a few more hours to wait so they watched the rest of the movie by themselves. "Bet you're enjoying dat a lot," Meowth said when he finally the movie was over, casting a wary eye at James.  
  
James blushed. "Shut up, cat. Why don't you go wait for me outside?"  
  
Meowth hopped off the couch. "I'm going. But why do I have ta wait for ya? Aren't ya coming wid me?"  
  
"Well, it's my fault she fell asleep on the couch. The least I can do is make her comfortable."  
  
"I still t'ink ya were being rude by doing dat."  
  
"Get outside!" Meowth narrowly missed being hit by the remote as he dashed out the door. James looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him. "Sorry, Jessie." He carefully picked her up and carried her into the bedroom they shared. He gently laid her down on the bed. He sat down next to her, staring down at her. He reached down and brushed away a loose strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "Tomorrow, Jessie. You'll know how I really feel then." Feeling bold, due to the fact that she was fast asleep, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Goodnight, Jessie." He stood up, looking back at her one last time before he left the room.  
  
If he would have waited one more minute, he would have heard Jessie mumble in her sleep, "Night, James. I love you."  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Meowth started tapping his foot impatiently outside. "What's taking him so long?" He was just about to yell at him to hurry up but thought better of it. He didn't want to run the risk of waking Jessie up. Meowth was about to storm in there and find out what was going on when James came outside. "What took you so long?"  
  
James shut the door behind him then checked to make sure it was locked. After he was positive no one could get inside without the key he turned to face the impatient cat. "I was making sure that she was comfortable and telling her goodnight."  
  
Meowth looked at him dumbfounded. "How do you tell a sleeping person good-night," he asked, the confusion clearly shown on his face.  
  
Annoyed with the cat's persistence, James started walking down the trail to the town without him. "Easy, Meowth. Like this, goodnight. Now let's get going. You don't even know what you're getting her yet and technically, it's already her birthday."  
  
"Smart-ass." Meowth started to follow him, making sure to keep a few feet in between them. "Do you know what you're getting her besides what you bought at the jewelry store?"  
  
James quickly glanced over his shoulder at the white feline. "Yep, did you see that Vulpix?"  
  
Meowth stopped for a moment, shocked. Realizing that James would leave him behind, he ran to catch up. "James, you're not planin' on stealin' dat Vulpix, are ya? Dat t'ing will be way too protected."  
  
"I don't think so. They didn't seem too concerned for it's safety. Not only are they convinced that she can take care of her self, they don't seem to care very much about what she wants. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to come with us." They continued down the trial together in silence, Meowth contemplating what James just said.  
  
Before long they had reached the pet store. Meowth looked up at James. "Here we are. Mind if I get the accessories for it?"  
  
James smiled down at his buddy. "Not a problem." He pulled a small lock- picking kit out of his pocket.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout dat. Meowth will handle it." Meowth walked up to the door, unsheathing his claws as he did so. He stuck one of his sharpest claws into the lock and twisted slightly. With a groan, the door swung slowly inward. "Dere ya go." James smiled his Pokemon buddy once again as they snuck into the store together. "Wow, James, ya were right. No alarm. Dis place isn't too protective of anyt'ing."  
  
"All right, Meowth. You go get what you want for her and I'll go get the Vulpix."  
  
"Right!" Meowth went dashing off in the direction of Pokemon supplies.  
  
James watched him run off before sneaking off into the backroom. Right inside was the same glass case and it still contained the poor Vulpix. She was fast asleep on her pillow. When she heard James enter the room, she opened her eyes. Upon the recognition of him, she placed her paws on the glass. James walked over to her and once again petted her soft fur. "Hello again, little girl."  
  
"Vulpix" She rubbed her head against his hand.  
  
"How would you like to come home with me? I have a friend there who would love to meet you."  
  
"Vul, Vulpix!" She tried to climb out of the cage but to no avail. She was too small to be able to climb out. She realized this, but she continued trying anyway.  
  
"Whoa, hold on girl." The Vulpix sat down and pouted at him. Anyone could tell that she desperately wanted out of her cage. James felt really bad for her and that look made him feel guilty. "Don't look at me like that. I'll get you out of there, don't worry." He reached into the cage and grabbed her gently by the scruff of her neck. She complained loudly as he picked her up. She wasn't use to such treatment; everyone at the store treated her like a princess. Once she was above the glass, he carefully cradled her in his arms. This caused her to go silent again. James looked at the pillow and thought it might be a good idea to bring it with him. He could always present the Vulpix to Jessie on it. He picked it up then returned to the front of the store.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Meowth was waiting for James at the door. A medium size bag was on the floor next to him. "Looks like ya managed ta get ta Vulpix okay. Do ya t'ink ya can carry dis for me?" He pointed to the bag next to him.  
  
James put the Vulpix on the ground. She looked up at him with tear- filled eyes, afraid she was being abandoned. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you here." He put the pillow in the bag for easier carrying then picked the bag up. James then let the Vulpix jump back into his arms. Once she was happy and secure again he turned his attention back into Meowth. "All right, let's go." The two carefully made there way back outside again and onto the street. They turned down the alley to take the back way and ran all the way into the woods.  
  
Once they were safely in the woods again, they slowed down a bit. "Vul, vul, vul vulpix." The Vulpix started frantically squirming in James arms. He tried to keep her still but she was too persistent.  
  
"Meowth, talk to her. See what's wrong."  
  
Meowth listened to the Vulpix's cries for a few more minutes before turning his attention back to James. "She says dat she wants ta walk on her own. She gives ya her woid dat she won't try to get away."  
  
"Is that all?" James carefully placed her on the ground. She instantly calmed down and looked up to him as if to say "thank you." "You're welcome. Well, now that that's settled, we'd better get back. I want to get some sleep in tonight."  
  
He walked down the trail with Meowth on one side and with the Vulpix prancing along on his other side. Every once in a while, she would stop to enjoy the sights of the forest. She had been kept on display most of her life and had never been outside before. Now, she was loving every second of the outdoor life. All too soon for her, they arrived back at the Team Rocket cabin. James opened the door to let the Pokemon inside. Meowth immediately went inside, but Vulpix looked longingly back out at the forest. With a sigh, James closed the door and came back over to her. "You can come back outside tomorrow, I promise. All I'm asking is that you spend the night inside. Meowth will show around the forest, when it's light out. It's time for you to get some sleep, without being in a glass case." She looked up at him and nodded her head slightly. James walked back over to the door and held it open for her. With one last look to the forest she bounded inside the cabin.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Meowth had taken the bag from James hand on the way in and was now wrapping his gifts. When James and Vulpix got inside, he had just finished hiding the last one. Years of being on team Rocket had taught him to be fast. They said nothing to each other; there was no need to. Meowth yawned and hopped onto his favorite spot on the couch. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. James watched him, then took the pillow and put it on the floor of the closet. The Vulpix yawned as she lazily walked over to it. Sighing heavily, she laid down on it, closing her eyes as she did so. Once James was positive she was asleep, he walked over to the desk in the corner. He opened the middle drawer, then pulled out a ribbon. The ribbon was the same color as the Vulpix's pill0w. James slowly walked back over to the sleeping Pokemon. He knelt down beside her and tied the ribbon around her neck, forming a bow at the back of her neck. He rubbed her head gently before he went back to his own bedroom to get some sleep.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
James woke up the next morning to the Pidgeys' greetings to the bright sun. Glancing over to Jessie, he realized that she was still sound asleep. "Maybe I gave her too much," he whispered to himself. He felt bad about it, but he knew she would wake up soon. He had no other choice last night. He got out of bed, stretched, then walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Everything about this day had to be absolutely perfect.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
About an hour later, Jessie woke up. She looked over to where James normally would be only to realize that he wasn't there. She grew afraid, several different possibilities as to why he could be gone going through her head, each one worse then the last. She sat up in bed and started calling for him. "James?! James, where are you?"  
  
At that moment, James walked into their bedroom carrying a large tray in front of him. "Morning Jess. Happy Birthday."  
  
James set the tray down in front of her, careful not to spill anything. The breakfast was Jessie's favorite. James didn't want to screw anything up so early in the morning. "You made me breakfast? Thank you." She picked up her fork and looked over at James. "Do you want any?"  
  
"No thanks," he replied, sitting down on his side of the bed. "Meowth and I already ate our share in the kitchen. This is all for you." She smiled at him before putting the food in her mouth.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
After Jessie finished her breakfast she headed into the bathroom to get dressed. James and Meowth waited for her in the living room. James was nervously twitching and it wasn't long before this drove Meowth insane. "Will ya quit dat already? I don't know what else ya got her, but it can't be dat bad."  
  
"What would you know? You're just a cat."  
  
Further bickering was out of the question as Jessie chose that moment to enter the room. "What are you two fighting about now?"  
  
"Nothing," they replied in perfect unison.  
  
Jessie glared at them, hurt by the fact that they were keeping even more secrets from her. Meowth nervously placed a paw behind his head. "So Jessie, how would ya like ta open your presents now?"  
  
"Sure." She walked over and sat down on the couch next to James.  
  
Meowth hopped off to make more room for them. "I'll get da ones from me foist." Meowth ran around the room, pulling three careful wrapped packages out of three different hiding spots. He deposited them all in front of Jessie. "Dere ya go."  
  
Jessie picked one up and peeled the wrapping paper off it. She had to go through a box to get to the actual present. She looked at it then turned her gaze to Meowth. "A pokeball?"  
  
James glared over in Meowth's direction. Meowth hopped onto the couch next to him and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. It was all I could t'ink of on such short notice."  
  
"Okay, next present." She picked the next present off the floor and opened it. "How nice. A Pokemon Grooming kit. Now I finally have something to brush out Arbok's scales with." You would have had to been a complete idiot not to hear the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I t'ink you should have given her your presents foist." He looked over at Jessie who was still giving him the death glare. "Den she wouldn't be as mad at me for da gifts I gave her."  
  
Jessie averted her eyes from Meowth to look at the last present. "I'm not so sure if I want to open this one."  
  
James put a hand on Jessie's arm. "Jess, I think you should just ignore Meowth's presents for a moment. I'll go get mine." James stood up and walked over to the closet. As soon as he opened the door he knelt down so that Jessie would not be able to see the Vulpix. The Vulpix tried to look past James and into the room beyond but it wouldn't work. She then tried to make her way past James, but he stopped her. He whispered gently to her. "Lay back down on your pillow. You're going to meet that friend of mine I was telling you about." In a voice loud enough to be heard by Jessie he added, "Jess, do you mind coming here for a second?"  
  
Jessie's curiosity had been highly aroused by this point so she walked over to him without question. James picked the Vulpix up and turned around to face Jessie. When Vulpix saw Jessie, she started squirming, trying to get to her. After a few seconds, she broke free from James restraint and jumped. "Vulpix!"  
  
Jessie carefully caught the Vulpix, who instantly started nuzzling against her check. Jessie giggled. "I guess she likes me a bit more then you James."  
  
James watched them, satisfied in knowing that Jessie was happy with her first present. Now only if it would be the same for the second one.  
  
"Jess, have you decided what you're going to call her yet?"  
  
Jessie looked down at the Vulpix, seeking inspiration. "Yes, I'm going to call her Samantha." In response, Samantha started licking her check. Jessie laughed. "I take it she likes the name."  
  
James smiled. Then he remembered about Jessie's second gift. He grew thoughtful, thinking of ways to get rid of Meowth. "I have to get Meowth out of here. There is no way I'm going to let him be a witness of me giving Jessie her second gift." James stared at his partner and her new Pokemon, waiting for inspiration to strike, and it did. "Meowth, why don't you take Samantha outside and teach her some of the ropes of being on Team Rocket?"  
  
Meowth looked up at him puzzled. "Why does she have to start learning right this second? Why can't she start later?"  
  
"Meowth, you know very well the sooner people or Pokemon start learning things the better."  
  
"James is right Meowth. The sooner Samantha starts learning, the better things will be for all of us." James looked over at Jessie and smiled at her as she placed Samantha on the ground. "Go outside with Meowth girl." Samantha let out a happy cry as she followed the grumbling Meowth out into the morning sunshine. Jessie sighed as she watched the happy Pokemon, then turned to face James. "I take it that there is a reason for you to be pushing Meowth outside."  
  
James backed away nervously. "Yes, actually, there is."  
  
Jessie took a few steps toward him. "Well, are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to force it out of you?"  
  
James gulped then grabbed her hand. "Come with me." Jessie found herself wondering what was going on as James led her back into their bedroom.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Outside, Meowth was fuming. "How dare dey get rid of me like dat. If det want me to teach Samantha Team Rocket tricks, I will." He looked at the puzzled Vulpix next to him. "Foist rule: Never leave your humans alone when dey want some privacy." He headed around to the other side of the cabin. Samantha followed him, walking close to the edge of the trees. When they got back to the window outside the bedroom, Meowth hopped on some crates that were conveniently located there. Samantha hopped up next to him and peered inside the window as Jessie and James entered the room.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
"You might want to sit down for this," he said, leading her to their bed.  
  
Jessie sat down, then looked up at James questionably. "James, what's going on here?"  
  
"You'll see." He sat down next to her. "Jessie, I have one last present for you." He reached into his pocket and brought out the box from the jewelry store. He carefully placed it into Jessie's hands.  
  
She looked at him curiously before opening the small box. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was an ruby rose with emerald leaves embedded into a gold band. "James, it's beautiful," she said admiring it.  
  
James took her hands in his own and looked deeply into her eyes. "There's more." He took a deep breath before he began. "Jessie, I've known you almost all my life and I can't imagine myself twenty years from now without you by my side. Jessica, I love you. Will you marry?"  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Outside, Meowth's jaw dropped almost to the ground. "Dat's gotta be illegal!" Samantha looked at him questionably, trying to determine his meaning. When he saw her puzzled expression he offered an explanation. "I t'ink dere's some sorta law dat says you have ta wait at least three seconds after proclaiming your love to someone before you're allowed ta propose."  
  
Samantha turned her attention back to the two humans. Meowth could think what he wanted, she was enjoying this.  
  
&-&-&-&  
  
Jessie had tears in her eyes as she listened to him speak. After he was done, she looked down at the ring. After a few seconds, she returned her gaze to James. "Yes," she said, putting the ring on. "I love you too, James." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. After a few moments, she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He returned her loving gaze and then they kissed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon characters so don't sue me. 


End file.
